In mission critical operations, there is a need to transfer information quickly and accurately. One common way to transfer information is by utilizing the cut and paste feature in a word processor. Cut and paste operation generally copies highlighted text to the clipboard of an electronic device and overwrites whatever text had been previously stored in the clipboard. The user can then place all of the text in the clipboard into a document by executing the paste function.
One limitation of current cut and paste operation is that only one selection of text can be stored at a time in the clipboard of the electronic device. A user can copy a first selection, and then later paste that selection, but once the user copies new text into the clipboard, the previous text is copied over and no longer able to be pasted.
A further limitation is that the user is currently limited to pasting the entire selection of text from the clipboard. If the user wants less than the entire selection currently stored in the clipboard, the user has to paste the entire stored text and then delete any unwanted portions. This is very inconvenient and inefficient.
An additional issue is that a user currently has to precisely highlight the text to copy. Depending on the device, this can be difficult and inexact.
Therefore a need exists for a method that allows a user of an electronic device to quickly and easily copy text and quickly and precisely paste a portion of that copied text to make operations more precise and also significantly more efficient.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.